


The Bedtime Story

by Chidori95



Category: Naruto, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blood and Torture, Enemy Lovers, Ghoul counter commission, Ghouls, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Tokyo Ghoul, Kagune Usage, M/M, Pain, Revenge, Sad Ending, Stabbing, Tragedy, ukaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chidori95/pseuds/Chidori95
Summary: AU of Naruto in TG universeSasuke is the part of GCC and it's always difficult to get time off to spend some quality time with his lover. So this time his lover has some special surprise for him.





	The Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Hello everyone. Since it's Halloween and all so I decided to write a nice horror themed story about my favorite boys. Another one shot of Kakanaru will be soon posted too. I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Disclaimer  
> I do not own Naruto neither any character of tokyoghoul.
> 
> Beta  
> HeartSNS

Thump...Thump...'

The loud sounds of feet hitting the pavement could be heard softly. The warm, sticky air making the running girl gasp more with each step she took. Her one hand was around her stomach, holding it as she ran. Her red flaming hairs whipping and waving behind her. The back of her dress was torn in vertical gashes, ripped. Her blazing red eyes frantically looking everywhere and before she could go anymore her foot twisted, making her fall flat and she instinctively curled, whimpering on impact.

"You can not run anymore! You have nowhere to go Phoenix doll!"

The man with midnight hair and eyes, in a black suit spoke coldly. The woman with red hair glanced up coldly, the corner of her lip torn as she trembled with rage and pain, her hand around her round stomach trying to protect the precious life within it. Another buff man arrived along with two more fighters.

"Never! I won't let you take my baby away!" 

The woman said in raspy yet firm voice. She was already getting up. Her slender body looked bruised yet her red eyes were fierce as she glared at the men.

"Even if you are a ghoul, you are pregnant and we all know that you can't fight a second time. It would be better if you surrender."

The buff man spoke again, yet his partners stood there, stiff yet cautious. With a ghoul like Phoenix, you can always expect the worst. Her Ukaku was one of the strongest and it was better to be on guard.The woman just stared at them, panting as blood trickled down her chin as she stared at men from CCG. Her lips parted, yet before she could say anything, the man with midnight eyes spoke. His words shutting her up and making her stiff.

 

┊  
┊  
✦  
┊  
⋆ .  
┊  
° . +  
┊  
☆. ° ⋆

 

"What did he say to her?"

The man with pale skin and half lidded dark eyes asked, raising his eyebrow. His silky hairs were splayed on the pillow as he listened to the story his lover was telling him. His lover with beautiful blond locks, sun kissed skin and ocean blue eyes. He stared at the smoke leaving from his lover's swollen lips, lips that he had kissed so much earlier this evening. Their first date has gone exceptionally well and Sasuke felt so proud of himself. It was really hard to get a day off from work in recent years due to the increasingly amount of ghouls keeping all the members of CCG really busy.

 

"They offered her a deal. That if she were to surrender and 'work' for them, not only could she can live but her baby will be protected too."

Naruto spoke in a soft raspy tone. His eyes glazed and almost sad and Sasuke felt a sting in his heart. He knew that Naruto was an idealist who always talked about how ghouls and humans can coexist and even if Sasuke's beliefs differed, he listened to him because he just simply loved his voice. Then again, there was no need to tell Naruto that.

"CCG never takes in Ghouls thou..."

Sasuke mused and Naruto smiled wistfully.

"Exactly and Phoenix knew that but she didn't have a choice other than to accept their deal. She went with them and for the next three months they used her as a tool. They injected her with extra RC's and all kinds of drugs so that she would work, but of course not without putting a collar around her neck. She was highly monitored and was soon put in a small bland white room until she gave birth to her child."

Sasuke parted his lips in a soft sight. Of course CCG would do that. It wasn't weird actually, though it was ironically very inhumane of them to use a mother like that. Then again Ghouls were nothing but trash. He kept it to himself and quietly listened as Naruto started again after a pause to inhale the smoke.

"CCG actually wanted to do 'research' on this hybrid child and they had planned to execute the mother once they got the child. The second Phoenix gave birth, they activated the collar and sliced her throat."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He couldn't help but feel slightly disgusted. It was strange but he felt a twinge of guilt and sadness. A child was a child. Even the child of an animal is still an innocent being. Though he was snapped from his musing when his lover spoke again.

"They didn't take much time though. They disposed of the corpse and initiated their experiments. The child was tied to a table with straps of metal, with a food pipe and excretion pipe attached to him. They didn't care if he was an innocent child, for them he was the source of research and this continued until a huge operation was done against Anteiku. During that time, the laboratory was attacked by Ghouls and for some reason they took that slab of meat with them because of the one eyed ghoul leader that ordered them before he himself left for Anteiku."

 

Sasuke took a deep breath and smiled softly, his hand reaching out to touch Naruto's arm. Naruto looked at him with a despair filled gaze and Sasuke slowly sat up.

"So in the end he was saved, right? Don't make such a sad face."

Naruto threw the cig in the ashtray on the nightstand and clasped Sasuke's hand, leaning down with a sad smile on his lips.

"Did you feel bad for that kid and woman for a second?"

Sasuke parted his lips but before he could say anything, Naruto leaned from the side and planted lips on his and then..

'THWACK'

It happened in milliseconds. The sickening sound of being stabbed with a kagune, rinkaku slicing the flesh and thrusting inside, breaking ribs. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat. Naruto pulled away, looking down as Sasuke opened his eyes and coughed blood. 

Surprise, pain, B E T R A Y A L... yes the most prominent expression was of betrayal...

"Naruto..."

Sasuke's blood stained lips growled out his lover's name, he couldn't move an inch because of that scaled tail still inside him, piercing him, but his ragged breath hitched even more as his trembling hands shot out to grab Naruto's neck. Those red flickering eyes with endless black and that handsome malicious face of his...

"G-Ghoul..."

Naruto's lips curled into a weird almost sad smile and Sasuke's body jerked when rinkaku retracted. His hands around Naruto's neck trembled and fell down to cover his stomach, the pouring blood right under where his heart was. 

"Y-you.." 

Sasuke tried speaking yet Naruto pressed his oddly cold lips against his blood stained ones, licking it and that's when he heard the shattering and ear piercing sound of glass breaking.

"Naruto! We have to leave! Now!... CCG will be here any second!" 

Sasuke coughed, face paling and eyes cold and pained as he stared at Naruto with hatred filled gaze.

"The child could never forgive the man who took away his mother so he tried taking someone closer from all of them, even from that midnight eyed man. So the child made the man's youngest son his lover so he could kill him."

Naruto spoke slowly, softly, like a gentle lullaby and that's when the sounds of boots thudded and Touka shouted.

"Naruto!"

Touka's voice held urgency and he pulled away from Sasuke, biting his lips and rushing out of the window just when the CCG broke through the door. The midnight eyed man Fugaku rushed to his bleeding son on bed while many of them rushed out of window to follow after Touka and Naruto.

"Kagune missed the vitals fortunately. The bleeding is worse but he can be saved!" 

A man spoke and through his dazed mind the only thing Sasuke could think that was it wasn't that his luck was good, Naruto missed it on purpose... A soft whisper of a name left his lips, unheard by any as he lost his consciousness. 

┊  
┊  
✦  
┊  
⋆ .  
┊  
° . +  
┊  
☆. ° ⋆

"Why didn't you kill him? Isn't this what you wanted?"

Touka's tone was calm as she asked, sliding a coffee cup in front of Naruto. Naruto took the cup and smiled bitterly.

“Yeah I thought that's what I wanted but in the end, my love for him exceeded my hatred for his father. But it doesn't matter, because the next time we meet, we will be enemies not lovers...Thanks for the coffee Touka san."

Naruto said and sipped the coffee, for some reason it tasted too bitter. It was far sweeter when Sasuke made it...

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think about it?


End file.
